Various components are secured together through fasteners and nuts. For example, a fastener may be positioned within aligned through-holes of two components (such as panels). A nut threadably engages a distal end of the fastener. In general, the head of the fastener is engaged by a first tool while the nut is engaged with a second tool. The nut is held in position by the second tool, while the fastener is torqued in relation to the nut with the first tool, which secures the fastener to the nut, and thereby securely connects the two components together.
Notably, the fastener is engaged by the first tool on one side of the components, while the nut is engaged by the second tool on an opposite side of the components. During the manufacture of various structures, however, space may be limited on one or both sides of the components. As an example, an area around the nut that is used to secure components together may be restricted. An individual may find it difficult to grasp or otherwise engage the nut due to the restricted space around the nut.
Certain fastening methods use nut plates or cages that are configured to engage fasteners. However, the spaces around components that are to be secured together may not be readily accessible to an individual. Moreover, the space on one or both side of the components may be too small to accommodate a nut plate and/or a cage.